B-Project: L'ambition musicale
by Gennaria et Cie
Summary: Laurence et Alexandra débarque au Japon pour devenir les managers du nouveau groupe de musique B-Project, constitué de trois groupes d'idoles masculines: Kitakore, Thrive et MooNs. Avec tous ces jeunes hommes aux personnalités hautes en couleurs, les deux amies vont devoir faire de gros efforts pour tout maintenir en ordre, non sans une graine d'amusement et d'amour !
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Si on m'avait dit que j'aurais été engagée pour un travail sans même avoir passé d'entrevues, j'aurais dit : Vous êtes dingues?

Pourtant, j'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on me contacterait, moi, une jeune femme originaire du Québec, pour un boulot au Japon. J'aurais jamais pensé non plus que ma meilleure amie serait dans le coup aussi. Et tout ça pour quoi? Pour devenir les managers d'une unité composée de trois groupes d'idoles masculines du Japon ou comme j'aime bien les définir : des chanteurs de JPOP.

Est-ce que je pense toujours que tout ça, c'est dingue? Absolument.


	2. Chapitre 1

Le voilà enfin!

Je vous présente le premier chapitre de ma fanfic de B-Project.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1

La rencontre

Point de vue Laurence

Je mets mon casque d'écoute, alors que l'avion décolle. J'en reviens toujours pas : Alexe et moi, on part pour le Japon. Eh finalement, on a accepté le boulot qu'on nous a proposé et on a hâte de commencer.

En plus, notre nouveau patron a insisté pour tout payer : un aller simple pour le Japon en jet privé, la limousine pour amener à l'aéroport de Montréal, celle qui nous attendra à l'aéroport de Tokyo à la fin du vol, le camion de déménagement qui s'occupera de transporter nos affaires, notre chambre dans un magnifique hôtel et toutes autres dépenses qu'on aura à faire. Quand même, je dis wow.

J'allume mon iPod pour sélectionner une chanson. Je sens alors les cheveux d'Alexe sont mon épaule, signe qu'elle regarde quelle toune je vais choisir.

— Je rêve ou t'as téléchargé la toune de Thrive sur ton iPod?

— Ouais et alors? répondais-je en haussant les épaules. Elle est bonne.

Évidemment, notre employeur nous avait envoyé un CD avec les démos des chansons des trois groupes d'idoles masculines dont nous aurons la charge : Kitakore, MooNs et Thrive, bien sûr, pour vérifier si leur style et leur genre correspondaient à nos goûts musicaux. Pour être honnête, j'ai juste pas arrêté d'écouter ce CD, surtout le morceau de Thrive.

— Et les deux autres? _Karma_ de Kitakore et _Love Revolu_ de MooNS? Tu les as téléchargées aussi?

— Tu sais bien que oui.

— Mais tu préfères _Love Addiction_, j'ai pas raison?

— C'est sûr! m'exclamais-je malgré moi. Les paroles sont vraiment belles.

— Tu serais pas devenue l'une des leurs fans, par hasard?

— Tu parles, je suis pas comme ces filles qui se mettent à crier comme des hystériques à chaque fois qu'elles vont voir Justin Bieber à ses shows.

— Ouin. Elles me tombent sur les nerfs aussi, mais reste vigilante quand même, ok? Oublie pas que dans le métier de manager, il faut toujours prôner la neutralité. Par contre, rien nous empêche de nous faire des amis.

Je sais bien qu'elle a raison. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose qui m'attire dans ce groupe, mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Bon, ça reste des mecs après tout. Et puis, les trois groupes font en former juste un à partir de maintenant. Donc, je vais passer à autre chose et me concentrer sur mon rôle de manager.

— Ok, lui lançais-je en souriant.

XXX

On arrive finalement à l'aéroport de Tokyo et comme prévu, une limousine nous attend. En descendant du jet privé, je prends une bonne minute pour admirer la vue qui se profilait sous mes yeux. Rien à voir avec les buildings de Montréal.

— C'est beau, hein? me demande Alexe en se retournant dans l'escalier.

— Tu l'as dit.

— Bon, voici ce qui va se passer, les filles, commence le pilote. On vous attend au studio pour y faire la rencontre de tout de ce petit monde.

— Et pour nos bagages? s'enquiert Alexandra, douteuse.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons amener vos bagages à vos chambres. Moi et mon pote, on va s'en charger personnellement.

— Merci beaucoup, Takuma, lui répondais-je en souriant. On reste en contact.

— Tu as raison. On ne peut pas passer à côté de beautés comme vous, lance ironiquement le copilote.

— Arrête de faire le crétin, Ichiro et viens m'aider, le sermonne Takuma avant de retourner dans le cockpit. À la prochaine, les filles.

Il est vraiment sympa, Takuma. En plus, il est pas mal du tout aussi. En apparence, il est tout à faire mon genre. Il ressemble à Kyoya dans ',Ouran High School Host-Club''. Du côté d'Ichiro, ses cheveux sont de couleur roux. Il s'agit probablement d'une teinture. Ça l'a ses avantages quand même d'avoir un pilote et un copilote qui a le même que nous. En fait, quasiment. Ils ont 23 ans.

Je rencontre le regard confus d'Alexe.

— Je t'explique. J'ai discuté un peu avec eux quand tu dormais. On est devenus des amis par la même occasion. Ichiro m'a dit aussi que vous avez discuté quand j'étais encore endormie.

— Ah, ça explique tout, déclare ma meilleure amie dont le regard disait rien de bon. T'as pris leur numéro de téléphone en note pour être sûr de nous pogner un rendez-vous galant?

— Très drôle, répliquais-je, grincheuse. Je me dis juste que ça fait des amis hors du travail.

— Quoi? T'es en train de me dire que tu veux t'assurer un back-up si tu fais pas une bonne impression aux gars de Thrive?

— Alors là, c'est pas juste! T'as pas le droit de la ramener comme ça!

Je me mets à la poursuivre en courant partout dans le parking tout en riant comme quand on avait 16 ans. C'est bon de sortir avec un long vol.

Soudain, le chauffeur de la limousine, un homme dans la quarantaine, nous fait signe d'embarquer tout de suite pour éviter d'arriver en retard.

Quand on y pense, Alexandra a toujours été la plus prévenante de nous deux, bien qu'on aime tout le temps faire les folles.

XXX

Une fois arrivée au studio, on fait la rencontre de Monsieur Yashamaru, notre sous-patron. Il nous explique des petits trucs de base avant de se tourner pour regarder la prestation des garçons.

Je réalise alors qu'ils sont une bonne dizaine sur scène. Autant que ça?

— Mais il y a au moins dix gars sur cette scène!

— Effectivement, répond Monsieur Yashamaru. Ils sont cinq dans MooNs, deux dans Kitakore et trois dans Thrive.

— Mais en ce qui concerne Thrive, tu le savais déjà qu'ils étaient trois, hein?

— La ferme, murmurais-je sur un ton dur.

Monsieur Yashamaru me regarde un instant, intrigué.

— Je présume que tu as beaucoup aimé la démo de Thrive?

— Ça se voit tant que ça? fais-je, embarrassée.

Notre sous-patron éclate de rire. Visiblement, cette situation l'amuse beaucoup.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Si vous êtes là, c'est bien parce que vous avez aimé les démos que je vous ai fait parvenir.

Je prends une bonne inspiration. J'ai eu peur de manque de neutralité. Faut croire que je m'en faisais pour rien.

C'est alors que Monsieur Yashamaru pose une main amicale sur mon épaule.

— Tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu verras, les garçons ne mordent pas.

Mais comment il a fait pour comprendre que j'étais à la fois stressée de rencontre les garçons et ravie de les rencontrer?

— Oui. J'en doute pas, déclarais-je en souriant. Merci, Monsieur Yashamaru.

— Je t'en pris, ma jolie. Appelle-moi juste Yashamaru.

Après les derniers petits réglages, les gars commencent leur danse. Juste wow. Ils sont tous synchros dans leur beau costume rouge. Mais comment ils font pour bouger dix en même temps sur scène? Ça me fascine! Et leur voix…elles forment une harmonie unique à elles seules. C'est magnifique pour les oreilles.

Soudain, mon regard croise celui d'un des gars de Thrive (je sais qu'il fait partie de Thrive, car il est sur les photos du groupe que Yashamaru nous a envoyé.). Je reconnais alors sa voix. C'est la belle voix grave et virile que j'entends parmi les deux autres sur _Love Addiction_.

Maintenant que je le vois, il a de bons cheveux noirs et un regard pénétrant. C'est drôle, il me rappelle quelqu'un.

Leur chanson prend fin et je suis tout simplement soufflée.

— Alors, c'est ça des idoles?

Je tourne la tête vers Alexe. Elle me lance un sourire pour répondre au mien, naturellement plaqué sur mes lèvres.

— Ils sont malades, hein?

— Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche.

Soudain, le plus petit de la gang regarde dans notre direction.

— Ah, vous êtes là!

J'en conclus que Yashamaru est resté derrière nous pendant la prestation des garçons, parce que c'est bien sûr, pas à nous qu'il parle, en à juger par ses yeux qui regardent un peu en arrière de nous.

À ce moment-là, tous les gars regardent vers nous sans vraiment nous voir.

— Vous nous regardiez, déclare tout simplement, le gars aux cheveux noirs de Thrive.

— C'était la meilleure, hein? s'exclame celui aux cheveux verts.

Je crois qu'il est de MooNs. Soudainement, il se met à courir vers Yashamaru en passant à côté de moi comme si j'étais pas là. Sympa…

— La véritable prestation pourrait être énorme, lance ce dernier, alors que les autres le suivent.

Je décide de me retourner vers notre sous-patron en les regardant s'exclamer à qui mieux mieux autour de lui. Ils doivent beaucoup l'aimer.

— C'était incroyable, les garçons, les félicite Yashamaru. J'ai hâte de voir la vraie prestation dans une semaine. Le programme dans lequel vous serez a beaucoup d'espoir, donc B-Project pourra enfin se tenir sous les projecteurs.

— En effet, lance celui aux cheveux bruns avec des lunettes.

Il est aussi de MooNs, à mon avis.

— Tout le monde a travaillé dur jour et nuit, rajoute celui qui a des cheveux rose.

Un autre de MooNs, on dirait.

— Ils vont continuer à discuter encore longtemps en faisant semblant de pas nous voir, réplique Alexe en croisant les bras.

— C'est étonnant, Yashamaru-san, déclare le grand aux cheveux blancs de Kitakore. D'habitude, vous ne venez pas à nos répétitions. Quelque chose est arrivé?

Attendez une minute? Ils sont pas au courant qu'on vient pour les rencontrer?

— Oui, c'est ça! s'exclame Yashamaru en avançant vers nous. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

— Yétait temps, me lance Alexandra.

— Oui et maintenant, souris. Les voilà qui nous regardent pour de vrai.

Yashamaru passe alors ses bras par-dessus nos épaules avant de déclarer:

— Puis-je avoir votre attention? À partir d'aujourd'hui, ces charmantes jeunes femmes seront vos managers. C'est une idée du président. Il s'est dit que vous aimeriez avoir des managers de votre âge, d'un milieu différent, ainsi d'une culture différente pour créer une meilleure connexion entre vous. On a préféré rien vous dire pour vous faire une surprise.

C'est le silence complet et je me sens fixée par dix paires d'yeux en même temps. C'est gênant. C'est alors que Yashamaru se tourne vers nous pour nous demander de nous présenter.

— Salut, je suis Laurence.

— Et moi, Alexandra.

— Nous venons du Québec, une province d'un grand pays, le Canada, de l'autre côté de l'océan Pacifique, reprenais-je, en espérant qu'ils le savent pas déjà. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontre, les garçons.

— Ouais, moi aussi. Ça arrive pas souvent qu'on rencontre autant de gars en une seule journée, hein, Laue?

— Évidemment, dis-je en sortant mon sarcasme habituel, tu nous vois rencontrer des stars de la pop à tous les jours.

Certains des garçons éclatent de rire ainsi que Yashamaru. Apparament, ils ont trouvés mon commentaire amusant. Première impression réussie!

— Alors, vous êtes les premières femmes à travailler avec B-Pro? me demande le gars aux cheveux verts.

Il a l'air sympa. J'ai l'impression qu'il dégage une aura de bonne humeur, qu'il est content de nous voir. Je lui souris.

— Ça l'air! lui répondais-je sur le même ton.

— Vous êtes venus à un endroit difficile, susurre le gars aux cheveux bleus de Thrive à Alexe, en enroulant une de ses mèches de cheveux blonds entre son doigt.

— Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, mon gars, lui dis-je tout simplement sur un ton malicieux.

Il me lance un regard confus, sachant pas ce que je voulais dire par là. Hahaha, regarde ça, mon mignon!

— Lâche mes cheveux, crétin! s'énerve ma meilleure en tassant sa main d'une tape.

— Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit? répliquais-je en lui tirant la langue.

Le brun de tout à l'heure se rapproche de nous, sûrement heureux de venir faire notre connaissance.

— Vous êtes plutôt mignonne, n'est-ce pas?

— Pas tant que ça, hein? lançais-je, embarrassée. Je voudrais pas passer pour une fille qui se vante.

— Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça, me rassure le type aux cheveux verts en souriant. S'il te le dit, ça doit être vrai.

— Alors, reprend le brun aux lunettes, si vous êtes les managers de B-Project, ça signifie que vous allez vous occuper des trois groupes.

— Effectivement, répond Alexe qui s'est débarrassée du type aux cheveux bleus.

Le gars aux cheveux rose de Thrive s'approche lui aussi :

— Pas trop stressées, les filles?

— On tient le coup, lui répond Alexe en reprenant son sourire.

— Ça va bien aller, nous rassure le garçon en lui souriant à son tour.

— Je ne demande qu'à te croire, dis-je à mon tour en souriant.

— Ces petites filles peuvent vraiment être nos managers, Yashamaru-san? lance mon beau garçon aux cheveux noirs.

— Comment ça, petites? s'écrie Alexandra, vexée, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. On a le même que vous, je te rappelle!

— Hihihi, rie notre sous-patron. On va les former, alors ménagez-les pour l'instant. Après tout, c'est le président lui-même qui les a recrutées pour être vos managers.

— Le président lui-même? Il a choisi des filles qui viennent d'un autre pays?

— En effet. Tu verras un jour ce qu'elles savent faire, le rassure Yashamaru avant de s'adresser aux dix en même temps. Ne soyez pas trop méchants.

— Mais nous ne sommes pas méchants! s'exclame le vert.

— On exprime juste notre affection envers les nouvelles, ajoute le bleu.

— Bah, ça paraît pas trop. Surtout dans ton cas, le gronde gentiment Alexe.

J'ai l'impression que ça part mal pour ces deux-là. Après tout, Alexe a toujours été comme ça avec des gars de ce genre.

— Mais on vous remercie de nous témoigner votre affection, hein, Alexe? dis-je en lui donnant un coup de coudre.

— Ouais, ouais, répond-elle d'un ton monotone.

Soudain, j'entends Yashamaru parler au téléphone derrière nous, ça annonce rien de bon.

— Quoi? Sérieusement?

On sursaute et tout le monde le regarde. Notre sous-patron s'en rend compte et chuchote à la personne à l'autre bout du fil de lui donner un instant.

— Les garçons, présentez-vous à elles. J'en ai pas pour longtemps, annonce-t-il en s'éloignant.

— Alors, commence le blond de MooNs, j'imagine qu'on doit se présen…

— C'est moi qui commence! le coupe le type aux cheveux verts. Je suis Ousari Hikaru, le beau gosse de MooNs.

Il point le type bronzé aux cheveux lilas, à côté de lui.

— Voilà notre idiot des muscles, Nome Tatsuhira.

— Ne t'appelle pas toi-même ''beau gosse'', c'est vexant, réplique Tatsuhira avec une légère frustration dans la voix.

— Ouais, ajoute Alexe, c'est comme si tu t'en vantais.

— Ça te gêne pas? reprend son camarade.

— Pas du tout, répond Hikaru, comme si de rien n'était.

— C'est justement pour éviter ce genre d'attitude que j'ai dit ça tout à l'heure, leur rappelais-je, d'une voix assurée.

— Bien, bien, je m'excuse pour leurs mauvaises manières, déclare le brun à lunettes à mon intention.

— C'est correct. Sois pas désolé, dis-je en lui souriant.

Je le regarde dans les yeux alors qu'il s'apprête à me donner son nom. OMG! J'adore ses yeux verts. C'est mon genre de mec, ça aussi.

— Je m'appelle Sekimura Mikado. Je m'en remets à vous. Et lui…

Sekimura (je sais que c'est son nom de famille, mais je préfère l'appeler comme ça. Ça sonne mieux.) se lève pour se tourner vers le type aux cheveux rose de son groupe.

— Je suis Onzai Momoterou.

Tiens, il a un œil rose et un œil bleu. Ça s'agence bien avec ses cheveux et ça lui va bien.

— C'est tout? s'étonne Sekimura. Tu as le visage tout crispé.

C'est alors que Sekimura lui prend les joues pour le forcer à sourire.

— Allez, sourie, sourie.

— Mais quessé ça? s'exclame Alexe, qui s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

J'éclate de rire à ce moment-là. Moi non plus, je m'y attendais pas.

— T'es marrant, Sekimura, lançais-je, les larmes aux yeux tellement j'ai ri.

— Haha, je sais.

— Mais arrête, se tanne Momoterou.

C'est fou, Momoterou me rappelle quelqu'un aussi. Mais j'arrive pas à me souvenir de qui.

— Finalement, reprend Sekimura, lui, c'est notre leader.

— Je m'appelle Masanaga Kazuma, se présente le beau blond aux yeux bleus. Ils m'appellent le leader, même si je ne le suis pas.

— Inquiète-toi pas, le rassurais-je en souriant. Ça te va bien.

— C'est gentil, me remercie Kazuma en répondant à mon sourire.

— Alors, tu vois, le taquine Hikaru. Même Laurence le dit.

— J'imagine que ça va pour cette fois, conclut Kazuma. Alors, nous cinq, nous formons MooNs, mais je crois que tu le savais déjà.

— Exact. Je me tiens informée.

Bon, pour MooNs, je crois que j'aime bien Hikaru, Sekimura et Kazuma. Ils dégagent une belle énergie. Par contre, Momoterou donne l'impression qu'il a pas d'émotions — là, ça me revient. Il me fait penser à Tsukito dans ''Kamigami no Asobi'' — et pour ce qui est de Tatsuhira, il m'a pas accordé un seul regard. Peut-être la prochaine fois.

— Nous sommes les suivants, on dirait, déclare le type aux cheveux blancs. Enchanté, Alexandra et Laurence. Je m'appelle Kitakado Tomohisa.

— Moi aussi, lui répond Alexandra.

Je crois qu'elle l'aime bien. Pour ça, on est deux. Mon regard se dirige alors vers le petit avec un suçon dans la bouche. Pas un mot. Dis donc, il doit pas être très bavard, celui-là.

— Allez, Ryuuji, l'encourage Tomohisa en se tournant vers lui. Présente-toi.

— Korenuni Ryuuji, répond tout simplement le garçon à la sucette.

Ouin, pas bavard pantoute.

— Notre groupe, Kitakore, ajoute Tomohisa, est un groupe a deux.

Ah, tiens donc, les premières syllabes de leur nom de famille forment leur nom de groupe. Très beau concept. Ils doivent être très proches pour prendre une union de leur nom pour leur groupe.¸

— Vous faites un beau duo, vous deux, les complimentais-je en souriant.

— Merci, c'est gentil, me remercie Tomohisa.

Soudain, le petit rose de Thrive bondit devant nous en nous faisant sursauter.

— Je m'appelle Ashuu Yuuta!

— Salut, Yuuta, le salue gentiment Alexe.

— Je suis trop content d'avoir de nouvelles managers qui ont le même âge que nous.

— Nous aussi, on est excitée à l'idée de travailler avec vous, lui répondais-je, reconnaissante.

— Je vais faire de mon mieux. J'ai hâte de travailler avec vous!

— Nous aussi, Yuuta, on a hâte, lui répond Alexandra en lui souriant.

— Moi, c'est Aizome Kento, lance aussitôt le type aux cheveux bleu qui vient d'apparaître devant nous comme son collègue aux cheveux rose.

Étonnamment, Kento prend alors la main d'Alexe comme pour se faire pardonner de lui avoir touché les cheveux sans permission.

— On va sûrement passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.

— Oui, compte pas trop là-dessus, réplique ma meilleure amie en dégageant sa main. Il fallait qu'on tombe sur un dragueur, me dit-elle. Et dire que tu tripes sur Thrive.

— Arrête de parler de ça, c'est gênant. Cela dit, il faut bien tous les genres de mecs pour faire un groupe.

— Tu as raison, m'appuie Sekimura. C'est ça qui rend B-Pro unique.

Conclusion, Sekimura m'aime bien. C'est génial!

— Sinon, si tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, demande-moi.

— Mais arrête de draguer chaque femme que tu vois! C'est lourd, à la fin! s'énerve le beau gars aux cheveux noirs en lui décrochant le coup de pied du siècle.

— Ah, mais tu n'as pas à me frapper pour ça, Goshi, se plaint Kento en se massant les fesses.

— Avoue que tu l'as mérité, le taquine Alexandra en l'aidant à se relever.

Je me tourne vers le troisième gars de Thrive, celui que je préfère parmi tous, on dirait. Kento a dit qu'il s'appelle Goshi.

— Il fait toujours ça?

— Ouais, les gros dragueurs ne comprennent pas les mots.

Pour ça, il a raison.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? se fige Kento.

— Ne vous battez pas, Goshi et Ken-Ken, s'exclame Yuuta en s'interposant entre eux.

Lui, il me rappelle aussi un personnage de Kamigami no Asobi. C'est clairement une autre version d'Apollon avec ses surnoms bizarres, mais mignons.

— Hey toi, viens ici, me fait signe Alexandra en me chuchotant, tu crois pas que je vois pas ce que tu fais? Alors, t'as jeté ton dévolu sur Goshi?

— Va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi, m'énervais-je en croisant les bras.

C'est pourtant pas ce qu'elle croit. Je faisais seulement la conversation comme avec les autres.

— Vas-y, Goshi, c'est ton tour, lui rappelle Yuuta.

— Dois-je vraiment dire mon nom? Elle ne se souviendra pas de tous, de toute façon.

— Il a pas tort, déclarais-je, sérieuse alors que les trois se tournent vers moi. Je suis pas parfaite et vous avez des noms tellement pas prononçables et donc, difficiles à retenir. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on est deux.

— Bien dit, ça, Laurence, me félicite Hikaru, qui s'est bien rendu compte que je faisais une blague en même temps. Ce n'est pas toutes les filles qu'on rencontre qui réussissent à contredire Goshi.

Yes! On dirait que j'ai marqué des points! Goshi soupire avant de tourner la tête afin d'éviter mon regard.

— C'est Kaneshiro Goshi.

— Eh ben voilà, c'est pas compliqué, le taquinais-je en souriant.

— Tous les trois, nous formons Thrive! s'exclame Yuuta en mettant ses bras par-dessus les épaules de Kento et Goshi.

Vu leur réaction, on dirait que ces derniers apprécient pas vraiment cet élan de sympathie de la part de leur compagnon. Kento s'inquiète de l'état de ses cheveux et Goshi veut sortir de son étreinte.

Voilà, on connait tous les noms de ces charmants jeunes hommes. Mais comment on va faire pour gérer dix gars uniques et qui brillent autant? Je veux dire, c'est vrai qu'on vient pas du même monde. Mais j'abandonne pas. Je suis prête à relever ce défi avec plaisir!

— Qu'y a-t-il, Yashamaru-san? s'exclame Hikaru en voyant notre sous-patron revenir vers nous. Vous faites une tête effrayante.

Yashamaru répond pas. Ça doit être grave, alors.

— C'est à cause du coup de fils de tout à l'heure? Demande Tomohisa, soucieux.

— J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous apprendre, nous annonce Yashamaru, se sentant navré pour nous. Votre apparition au festival de la chanson FMS que vous venez de répéter a été annulée.

C'est une blague?

— HEIN?!

En effet, ''hein?!''. C'est génial… Déjà un problème!

* * *

Alors, comment vous trouvez ça?

En espérant que vous avez aimé!

À la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre!

Gennaria xxx


End file.
